camp_halfblood_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Lee
Background information Michael Lee is a child of Boreas. He had as a demigod cryokinesis, minor aerokinesis, minor atmokinesis, and the ability to fly due to him having wings. Poseidon also gave him the ability to breathe underwater and to stay dry when he doesn't want to get wet. When he became a god, his demigodly powers were increased. But he also gained hydro-genesis, hyrdrokinesis, hydro-cryokinesis, teleportation, zoolingualism (limited to sea creatures), and shapeshifting. Past-Present When Michael was 8, he ran away from home and an abusive mother. He was found by an unnamed satyr and was brought to Camp. 6 years later, he was given the mission to track down a group of monsters who were planning on joining Gaea's army. He, and two others, was assigned to venture into the Sea of Monsters and destroy them. But their ship crashed, and the two there's on the quest died. During the wreck, he lost an eye and broke one of his wings. He also had many other wounds and was slowly dying. He couldn't escape from the island. He was found by Sydney Quick and was brought to Poseidon. Poseidon was able to heal him but Michael had to go on a quest for him as penance for saving his life. Michael had to find James Conner's adamantine sword. But before he had to go on the quest, Poseidon gave him the ability to breathe underwater (and to remain dry so his wings weren't affected) and let him stay at the bottom of the ocean for a few months. During that time, he got to know Sydney and they eventually started dating. After the few short months that he lived at the bottom of the ocean, he was eventually sent on the quest to find the sword. Michael finds Nereus and forces him to tell him where the sword is. He finds it and brings it to Poseidon. Poseidon reveals that the sword was made by Pontus as a gift to Gaea's and Uranus's firstborn son, Oceanus. Oceanus gave the sword to the gods as a promise to remain neutral during the first Titan War. The gods gave it to James Conner to use, who lost it. Poseidon tells Michael that the quest was actually a test to see his worth. Michael passed and was rewarded with godhood and the Sword of Oceanus. One of his first acts as a god is to make Sydney immortal. She becomes the goddess of sound, rivers, springs, tides, and underwater trenches. He plans to propose to her after he becomes 16, and she is 15 (and a 1/2). Since they are immortal and gods, it really doesn't matter when they get married. Weapons * Sword of Oceanus (previously owned by James Conner) Friends * Sydney Quick (dating) * Percy Jackson * Triton * Apollo Personality Michael is kind to most. It's hard to get him angry. But he is also filled with pain from being constantly abused by his mother. He's slightly shy and anti-social. He hates being pushed around but he will submit to authority, just not to those who aren't over him. Category:Character Category:Former/Future God Category:Sea God Category:Sky/Weather God